


Minimalistic

by soykatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor Victor Nikiforov, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cat’s name is Crystal, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Yuuri, Crocheting, Katsuki Yuuri Falls For Victor Nikiforov Hard, Katsuki Yuuri Has A Flip Phone, Katsuki Yuuri loves Tea, M/M, Phichit Chulanont posts pictures of him and Yuuri together, Yuuri Has A Cat, Yuuri doesn’t have any social media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soykatsudon/pseuds/soykatsudon
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is living the best life being a single cat person. Yuuri just surrounds himself with his job at the library, and his unknown knitting obsession.Victor is a Famous actor, his life is always being recorded and he is always on camera where ever he goes. But his new staring role has him go to japan and he meets a very beautiful stranger at a cafe.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶
> 
> (LowerCase For The Aesthetics!)

one

yuuri was sitting on his couch crocheting a white blanket while his cat crystal was laying on his lap, he was singing softly as he was focusing on the task at hand. the white fluffy cat was purring as they laid there on his lap.

yuuri was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of black legging and his fringe was clipped back and his thick glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose, and the tv was playing the news channel, not exactly paying attention to it because he had it on mute for almost four hours. yuuri didn’t really pay attention to it, he was just worried about his cat and his bills, and his job at the library.

yuuri set his blanket beside him and he grabs his tea and took a sip from it, he looked at the window for a quick second and his plants sitting their blooming so beautifully, pink petals in so many shades of pink and yellow and the cactus blooming a beautiful red flower on the top and the thorns sticking out so long, yuuri’s pink full lips forms a smile and he pushes up his black frames and his hands ran through the cats fur and the cat started to purr loudly.

yuuri smiles and he sat the cat on the floor and got up from his spot and grabs his water canister for his flowers and filled it up with water and started to water them. when he was done he walked through his minimalistic apartment and walked towards his closet and grabs a white baggy sweater and a pair of jeans and lays it down on his white bed and puts his shoes he was going to wear by the door steps. 

he put on his clothes and turns off all the lights in his house and grabs his backpack and his keys and said goodbye to his cat and walks out of his apartment and locks his door. yuuri walks to the coffee shop and orders a green tea. when he sat down he grabs a book from his backpack and starts reading it, taking small sips of his green tea.

when he was finish he bumps into a foreign male and their eyes met one another. “i am so sorry.” yuuri said softly and bows towards him and walks past him and goes to his job rather quickly.

when he walks through the door and sat his stuff down, he clocks in and sit down in his chair and starts reading his book once more and smiles every once in a while when it got to a very cute part in the book. “hey yuuri!” and he looks up and a small frown was on his face when he saw it was nancy from university.

“you look so nice.” she said in a sultry tone and yuuri rolls his honeydew eyes and his eyes glance back down at his book, “if you aren’t going to buy anything than you need to go.” yuuri said softly, not glancing up at her and he hears her scoff and her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she left the bookstore.

yuuri glances up and his eyes meet with a pair of blue eyes and yuuri smiles at him and got up from his seat and starts ringing up the books and putting it in a bag, “this is a very good book.” yuuri said softly and smiles up at the male. “you are really going to enjoy it.” yuuri said it in a even lower voice and sits back down in his seat.

 

“thanks! cutie.” the male said and yuuri glances up and a blush was pigmented as day on his olive coloured skin and he clears his throat. “please don’t call me cute.” yuuri said softly and he hands the bag over to the male. “do you even recognize me?” the male asks and yuuri shook his head and shrugs his shoulders. “ i honestly don’t care if you are famous, you aren’t getting any special treatment.” yuuri said softly and glances down at his own hands feeling a bit embarrassed.

“i’m sorry for sounding mean, i just saw my ex and she kinda ruins my mood, im bi and she doesn’t like it and we broke up and now she is always flirting and it is quite disturbing.” yuuri rants and he blushes once more. “s-sorry i am being quite salty, aren’t i?” yuuri says with a small giggle and yuuri notice the male blushing and he had a smirk on his face. 

“my name is victor by the way and yes you are.” the male, now named victor said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect the type of reaction i got yesterday.
> 
> So I decided to post another chapter!
> 
> (LowerCase For The Aesthetic!)

two

yuuri was doing laundry, folding towels, and undergarments as he was watching a old film on his tv, his honeydew eyes were glued to the grayscale box screen television set and the silent film had him slightly intrigued.

his cat crystal walks up to him and settled herself in his lap, yuuri ran his hands in white fur and the soft calming purr interrupts the silence in the room, yuuri goes back to the towels and continues to fold while watching the film, this is one of yuuri's favourite ways to spend on one of his days off work

yuuri enjoy these days immensely and he continues to do the clothes and watches the movie.

_____________________________________________________

yuuri was going to the grocery store that evening, he was greeted by the male that claims his name was victor, and that he was famous, yuuri was happy that he ran into him because his anxiety was spiking up and the tightness in his chest wasn't welcoming in the slightest as he walks down the markets.

victor kept him calm and at ease the whole time while they were going through each store. yuuri was taking his time looking at each item and looking at it closely, where as victor was choosing random item that he thought were cute and put it in his cart.

the foreigner was totally loaded with money, mainly with the way he just spends it like it was nothing, like it was just a mere scratch piece of paper. it didn't bother yuuri though, the way the other male did things was his own thing and it was none of the japaneses business to get into and yuuri didn't want to lose his first friend just because he was nosy twenty-one year old boy.

his running thoughts just need to shut the hell up, and just stop with the stupid doubting thoughts. he wish it would stop, because he didn't want to think negative thoughts about him.

—-

when yuuri saw the cat store at the market area he ran towards it in a frenzy and started to buy things for his beautiful cat crystal, yuuri gave the money to the cashier and walked out, victor was behind him, watching the japanese smile and buy things for his animal, it made victor think about his dog makkachin, he missed that dog so much.

yuuri looks behind him and smiles at victor, it was a beautiful smile in the russians opinion, the wind blows softly and makes their black bangs slowly drift with the flow of the wind-.

victors thoughts were interrupted when yuuri walked to the crafts and starts picking up yarn for their crocheting habit that they loved to do, and the russian saw them grab some notebooks and put them all in front of the cashiers, they both spoke japanese and yuuri was blushing some and was smiling at the person who handed him his bag and yuuri payed for it.

when they started walking from the markets, yuuri looks at the russian and smiles at him brightly. "thank you for coming with me victor, you didn't have too but you did." yuuri says and he had that beautiful smile gracing their peach coloured lips and honey dew eyes glimmers in the brown of the boy's doe eyes. 

"thank you for letting me come. i shall see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

yuuri had a book in his hands, a fresh cup of green tea, and a big white crocheted blanket in his lap, crystal was laying on his feet asleep, every once in a while he would look up from his book and smiles at his sleeping cat, she was a beautiful cat.

after a while yuuri felt his flip phone vibrate, yuuri grabs it from his back pocket and flips it open and answers it. “hey yuuri! it is me victor.” yuuri smiles and a small blush appears on his cheeks. “hey victor.” yuuri said softly and his thumb caress the white blanket.

“what are you up too?” victor asks and yuuri’s smile widdens. “ i’m reading actually, and crystal, my cat is laying on my feet.” yuuri said looking at his cat as he spoke to victor.  
“how about you victor?” yuuri asks and he hears a soft laugh come from the other side. “i been busy with my job, i just wanted to know if you would like to go out for tea or coffee?” victor asks and yuuri smiles and tucks a strand of black hair behind his ear. “i would love too.” he whispers.

the next day…

yuuri was getting dress and he decides to wear a baggy sweater and the sweater was tucked in by the buttons of his high waisted jeans. yuuri’s fringe was clip back, he was wearing black slip on vans.

yuuri was sitting in a booth drinking his steaming cup of tea slowly, he was indulging the beverage just to take each sip and let it melt in his mouth, yuuri hums softly as he places the beautiful china on a coaster and he looks out the window and he watches the car’s speed down the highway on the not so busy streets of Hasetsu.

Yuuri took a deep breath and grabs the handle of his cup and brought it to his lips once more; Yuuri heard the door open to the cafe and He looks over and see’s Victor. “Hey.” Yuuri says and smiles towards him.

“Hey beautiful.” Victor greeted and Yuuri’s cheeks heated up and looks at him with wide eyes. “V-victor!” Yuuri exclaims while stuttering and his hands lightly hit his flaming red cheeks and he looks down at his legs. “What?” he asks with a innocent look. “I am telling the truth, you do look beautiful yuuri katsuki.” he said with a wink and Yuuri looks away.

“Don’t call me beautiful.” Yuuri said and he was looking away from the foreigner. 

“Why can’t i call you beautiful?” he asks  
Yuuri brought the tea cup to his lips and started to sip it. Victor knew he was just using it to not answer the question. 

“Come on Yuuri. It is just a simple question.”  
Yuuri gives him a glare and sets the cup back on the coaster.  
“I don’t think i’m beautiful!” he exclaims and Victors eyes soften and grabs a hold of Yuuri’s smaller hands and he squeezes them. “Well, you are lying to yourself. Mr.Katsuki.” Victor said and their hands intertwined and Yuuri laughs and pushes his black frames up the bridge of his nose.

“You’re hilarious.” Yuuri says and his nose made a soft snort as he laughs and Yuuri blushes from embarrassment and looks away from him once more, but victor grabs a hold of his chin and smiles. “You. Are. So. Fucking. Adorable!” Victor says stopping at each word and kissing his hands, his cheeks and the top of his nose.

“Victor you don’t have to say these things, we aren’t dating.” Yuuri states and Victor looks at him and gives the japanese a serious look. “What happens if i want us to date?” Victor asks and Yuuri Gasps.  
“I would actually like that.” Yuuri states and victor brought the boys hands to his lips.

VICTOR NIKIFOROV IS CAUGHT ON CAMERA KISSING ANOTHER MAN!  
(the mystery boy’s face is sensored out)


End file.
